Good Intentions, Overreactions, and Happy Endings
by pagesinthewind
Summary: It's one thing when people think they know, it different when they actually know and are waving undeniable proof in your face because now you can't just laugh it off. Because he knows. And Kurt knows he can't deal with the rejection.


**Good Intentions, Overreactions, and Happy Endings **

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize probably isn't mine. I've been sick and allowed to just laze about at home all day, so I plan on posting quite a few things I've been working on soon. If anybody's interested. If not I hope you can just enjoy this oneshot of mine!

...

Kurt sat idly doodling hearts into his journal, hearts with little K+B's and Kurt's+Blaine's and Kurt Hummel-Anderson's and Kurt Anderson-Hummel's and every other combination of their two names possible. He was intently tracing and retracing one of the many hearts as his mind wandered to images of Blaine, Blaine's smile, Blaine's hands, Blaine's voice, Blaine's eyes, Blaine's lips, Blaine's stupid endearing perfection. He didn't notice when someone else entered the common room, not until there was a voice right in his ear asking what he was up to; he was to busy doodling and fantasizing about Blaine, which is why the voice in his ear caused him to jump about a foot out of his seat and snap his journal shut as quickly as was humanly possible.

Unfortunately it was Wes behind him, and Wes did not just let these sort of things go.

"Well, what have we got here Hummel?" He drawled deceptively slow as his hand zapped out to quickly snatch the book away before the younger boy had time to get a better grip on it. Kurt started to freak out, Wes could not see what was written in that journal, he just couldn't let him. So he jumped up and begged and tried to wrestle it away from the council member, or at the very least prevent him from opening it.

"Weeeesss!" He whined as he attempted grabbing at the older boy, tackling him to the ground, but Wes was very interested now, and determined, so he managed to wriggle away and flip to one of the pages in the notebooks, one of the many pages covered in hearts and names. "No!" Kurt tried to shout he really did, but he couldn't breathe, it came out as more of a squeak, barley above a whisper as the panic truly started to set in, "no."

Wes on the other hand was absolutely giddy, chanting, "Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree..." He'd taken advantage of Kurt being frozen in fear to stand up again and hold the book above his head, relentlessly teasing the other boy, which is why he hadn't noticed yet.

Kurt slowly got up and stared in horror, Wes _knew, _he didn't just suspect anymore he _knew_. Nobody was supposed to _know_, Kurt wasn't ready for that yet, he wasn't ready for his heart to be broken again, he couldn't handle the rejection, not now, not yet. Everything was still to raw, which was why he'd been hiding behind friendship, not endlessly flirting and putting his heart out there like he normally would, it was too soon. He needed to hide his heart behind a metal shield, he needed to keep his walls up, he wasn't ready for this, for people to know; he felt so exposed, Wes dancing around with his hearts deepest desires clutched in a teasing fist waving it around for the world to see, he felt too exposed.

He hadn't even noticed when his eyes began to water, but the sense of urgency took over again and he was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't help it when his voice cracked as he choked out "Wes, please," practically a sob. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together, it felt like he was breaking to pieces because Wes knew and then Blaine would know that he had a crush on him and he wasn't ready for that, he couldn't handle the rejection, he couldn't handle feeling this exposed, this vulnerable, not yet.

Wes finally noticed the state of his friend and froze, staring at the younger boy. Kurt looked terrified, his eyes wide and watery, the color drained from his face, Wes had never seen Kurt look that fragile, he'd thought Kurt would yell at him for his teasing, fight back some more, anything, but the broken boy he saw before him.

That's when Blaine decided to show up, right as Kurt was choking out another quiet "please," begging for the book back, begging him to pretend he'd never seen, begging him to keep his secret. Blaine walked in on a stunned looking Wes holding a leather notebook above his head and Kurt looking more terrified than he'd ever seen him before and that was saying something because Blaine had helped Kurt through dealing with Karofsky.

"Wh-what's going on here?" He asked quietly, the room was too quiet for there to be so many emotions swirling around, Kurt's eyes widened even further (if that's possible) at the sound of his voice and Wes finally lowered his arm and handed Kurt his journal, which Kurt instantly snatched away, like he though Wes might take it back again, and then wrapped his arms around it hugging it securely to his chest. Blaine was still waiting for someone to say something, "Kurt..." the boy didn't even glance at him, just took his time to slowly inhale and exhale, "Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt wanted to say yes, because he knew it was stupid, he shouldn't feel this terrified right now, Wes already teased him about liking Blaine, but he'd never actually _known_ before, Kurt could've always denied it, like he denied so many other things, like his ability to always convince people that he was fine when he really, really wasn't. He should be able to do that now, tell Blaine he's fine because he really should be, he's just over reacting, his heart shouldn't be beating this fast, his stomach should be flip flopping in joy because Blaine is here, not cramping up in fear because _oh my god Wes knows_.

All Kurt can manage is to suppress a sob and make it sound like a cough before he nods frantically and runs from the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts after him prepared to chase down his friend, but on second thought maybe he should find out what's wrong before he goes to comfort him, so he turns to Wes, who's still just standing there looking a little stunned. "Wes, what happened, what did you do to him?" Blaine asks very evenly for someone who's considering the possibility of having to beat up one of his best friends.

"I-" Wes blinks a lot trying to absorb the fact that he did that to Kurt, he's not even entirely sure what he did, but he feels terrible about it. "I don't know," he admits trying not to let it come out as a whisper, "I just, I was just teasing him a little, like I usually do, nothing special, but he just...and I just...I don't know. Oh gosh, I'm sorry, will you tell him I'm really sorry? Please." Blaine gives his friend a confused look, but he believes him.

"Of course I will, don't worry, it'll be okay Wes." Wes just nods, still trying to understand what he did to make Kurt look like that, in all his years of teasing he's never made anyone look like _that._

..._  
><em>

It wasn't that difficult to find Kurt, just follow the ragged breathing of someone who was trying to suppress sobs.

Blaine felt like his heart was breaking just hearing his friend this upset, he felt like crying because he felt so helpless and useless, what was he supposed to do, he didn't even know what the boy was so upset about.

"Kurt?" He asked tentatively, and the boy immediately quieted and composed himself as best he could, it actually did break Blaine's heart to know that Kurt was hiding from him, putting up a mask and locking him out. "Kurt, what...what's wrong? Is it something Wes said because you know he isn't always the most sensitive, but he doesn't mean it and he's really sorry..." Blaine ventured attempting to gage his friends veiled reaction.

"No, no, it wasn't Wes, it's nothing really I'm fine," and it was surprising how believable he sounded considering there were still tear tracks down his face and his eyes were slightly red.

"I-I don't believe you, why won't you tell me what's wrong Kurt?"

Blaine sounded so sincere and concerned. Kurt loved him even more for it, his heart throbbed a little, upset about all the exercise it was getting today. It'd felt like it had been ripped out of his chest when he'd been so exposed, Wes holding his secret, it'd jumped into overdrive beating fast in terror as it was put on display for the world to see, he'd felt bare and naked with Wes' greedy eyes raking over sketches and fantasies, and now, safely back in his chest his poor heart just couldn't handle it's love for Blaine, it hurt too much.

Kurt didn't know what to say, but the pang in his chest caused more stupid tears to spring to his eyes and Blaine just sighed before wrapping Kurt up in his arms, nice and safe. Kurt sighed into his friend's neck as he twined his arms around Blaine's waist holding him tight and never wanting to let go.

Blaine didn't know what was wrong with Kurt; one thing was for sure: Kurt wouldn't be enlightening him anytime soon, but he still wanted to help. So if, for now, if all Kurt needed was a shoulder to cry on, he would be that shoulder and when the day came that he'd truly earned the young countertenor's trust, he would still be there to listen and advise as best he could. But for now he'd just hug him.

...

"Sorry." Kurt muttered when he met up with Blaine the next day. The boy gave him a truly confused look.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked as his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Yesterday, I was just being stupid, I'm sorry for freaking out on you," Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes, his gaze was firmly set on his boring prep school shoes as he tried to get through the apology, he knew it'd be easier to just pretend yesterday never happened, but the way Blaine had looked at him this morning said the other boy wasn't forgetting any time soon, so he'd felt the need to try and make it right.

"Don't," Kurt looked up surprised at his friend's firm tone and gave him a confused look, "anything that makes you that upset isn't stupid and it isn't nothing. You don't have to tell me what it was, but don't belittle yourself or your emotions like that Kurt...just...don't." Blaine wanted to say more, but the only things that came to mind were to tell Kurt that he was perfect and wonderful and that he mattered and so did his emotions, but something twisted, in not an altogether bad way, inside Blaine as these thoughts rose to his lips and he suddenly became uncertain. It wasn't the first time he'd felt like this around Kurt, and it wasn't the first time he simply brushed the feeling aside. Mostly because he was distracted by two crystal orbs staring directly at him and a tentative smile on those rosy lips. Not that Blaine was thinking about Kurt's lips.

And he definitely isn't thinking about the way his hand tingles when Kurt grabs it to give it an appreciative squeeze, "thanks Blaine."

Blaine's heart decidedly does not flutter.

"Anytime," he smiles, oddly feeling a bit short of breath.

...

"Do you like Kurt?"

Are oddly enough the first words that Wes speaks to Blaine after the incident and manages to catch the younger boy so off guard that he just splutters for a moment before giving a weak denial. Deflating a bit when he realizes just how unconvincing it was and waiting for Wes to start teasing him about it.

"You should ask him out," Wes states matter of factly, completely missing the teasing tone that usually accompanies talk of Blaine's love life in any capacity.

"What? I can't do that, Kurt's my friend and-and he needs me to be his friend right now, I can't, I couldn't, it would just be too awkward for him-I mean...No, I don't like Kurt like _that_," Blaine completely fails, tripping over his words and denials and excuses. Finally he takes a breath as mutters, "what are you up to Wes?"

Wes genuinely feels bad about what happened yesterday, he's still not 100% sure what he did wrong, but he has decided that the best way to make it up to Kurt would be to convince Blaine to finally act on his feelings, without telling Blaine about the notebook, of course. Obviously Wes can't tell Blaine all of this so he settles on a sort of half-truth.

"Blaine it's painfully obvious how you feel for Kurt and I think that it's not fair to either of you for you too hide them from Kurt. Honestly I think you two would make a great couple, but we both know that you're going to need to be the one to initiate it," Wes says this all in his best I'm-in-charge-of-the-Warblers-so-listen-up voice so that Blaine knows he means business.

Blaine blushes as Wes say how painfully obvious he makes it, but concedes to his friend's point. He _does_ like Kurt and he does need to be the one to make the first move in their relationship. Blaine takes in a deep breath, slowly contemplating all of his fears and reasons not to go for it with Kurt, and then he exhales slowly, almost a sigh and breathes them out, "okay."

...

By the next afternoon Blaine and Wes have worked out a plan. Blaine is going to serenade Kurt at Warbler's practice because even after he didn't turn out to be that much better at expressing himself through music last time, he still insists that he's better at it than he is with using words.

And so Blaine finds himself nervously anticipating the arrival of the one and only Kurt Hummel while the other Warblers smirk and share knowing glances as they watch their lead soloist fidget in anticipation.

Finally Kurt arrives, right on time for the fake time that he was told they were to begin practice, and surprised to see that everyone else is already there. Before he can even say a word the Warblers start harmonizing to a tune he is not familiar with and he is instantly confuse. He could've sworn they said practice started at five, and what song were they singing, what exactly had he missed.

He stared on in confusion for a moment longer until his gaze met Blaine's and a second later Blaine started singing. To him.

It wasn't like Teenage Dream where it could vaguely be interpreted as singing to Kurt, it wasn't like Baby, It's Cold Outside where they were singing together and it was just practice. No, Blaine was undeniably singing _to him_. And at first Kurt was smiling, he was laughing at Blaine's over exaggerated dancing and he was swaying along, not able to believe that this was actually happening. Blaine the boy he had been in love with for months was finally coming to his senses, Blaine, his best friend, was finally looking at him as something more than just a friend. Blaine.

And Kurt was smiling - until he noticed Wes out of the corner of his eye, innocently smiling and doo-whopping in the background like everyone else. But Kurt couldn't shake the cold feeling crawling up his spine at the sight of the older boy.

Wes _knew_. He had just found out. And wasn't it awfully coincidental that right after Wes finds out, all of a sudden Blaine's singing to him. It was. _Too_ coincidental. But Kurt couldn't believe it.

Sure Wes might think it would be funny to screw with his emotions, but Blaine wouldn't do that, right?

Blaine was his friend.

And that's all he was, he'd made that clear time and again.

So why would he be singing to Kurt.

The answer was easy: Because Wes put him up to it.

...

At first Blaine thought that they might be good tears. Kurt was one of those emotional people that he could see crying because they were happy, but then there was the rest of the look on Kurt's face.

It looked sad, angry, betrayed.

When the song finally came to an end nobody knew what to do. The Warblers stared on in disbelief, Kurt just glaring at all of them until Blaine finally broke the silence with the feeble, tentative question of, "W-would you like to g-go out with me, K-Kurt?"

For a moment the silence hung thick and heavy in the air as Blaine began to feel sick. This was possibly the worst he'd ever felt in his entire life, he thought Kurt would say yes, at the worst he had imagined he'd say no and it would be a bit awkward, but the look Kurt was giving him, he knew he'd done something horribly wrong.

"Ha, ha," Kurt choked out, dry and harsh, "did Wes put you up to this?"

The question caught everyone off guard, what did Wes have to do with Kurt and Blaine's love life? Why was Kurt so upset? All eyes turned to Wes who'd gone as pale as a ghost realizing that he had once again done something wrong, he had hurt Kurt.

In fact Wes_ had_ put him up to it, but Blaine didn't understand Kurt's anger. Did he really hate the idea of Blaine liking him that much, or was it something to do with just Wes. Maybe he should've found out the details of what had gone on between the two of them before putting on his little performance.

"You know, it's really mean to screw with someone's emotions, I thought you were my friend!" Kurt screamed before turning away and storming out of the room leaving a thoroughly confused bunch of Warblers a heartbroken Blaine and a stunned Wes.

"Wes," Blaine asked as evenly as he could, "what did Kurt mean by that?"

"I-I think, he thinks that you were joking..." Wes muttered half dazed, not even really thinking about anything besides the way he kept screwing up around Kurt and the look the younger boy had given him.

"And why would he think that?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth the heartbreak seeping away to make room for anger, anger was much easier to handle than heartbreak, anger he could do something about, heartbreak he had no idea how to handle.

"I don't really know," he admitted.

Most of the other Warblers were slowly trying to inch their way out of the room, hoping to go unnoticed, while others stayed and watched their conversation in fascination and wondered if Blaine might end up hitting the other boy because honestly no one had ever seen the short tenor looking this upset.

...

Blaine gave Kurt space and time to cool off for as long as he could stand. As long as he could stand turned out to be less than twenty-four hours before he went to find Kurt in the library the day after his horrible confession.

"I have to talk to you," at first he received no response, "Kurt, I'm not accepting the silent treatment. Either you come outside and let me talk or I will start singing and get you kicked out of the library."

Kurt shot him a glare, but knew Blaine wasn't kidding, the library was probably the worst place to hide from Blaine because although he'd been banned several times over for breaking out into song, he knew he wasn't afraid to do it again.

So Kurt found himself outside under a nice shade tree in a rather secluded area of Dalton. Blaine just stared at him for a while with this nervous slant to his features and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"What?" Kurt finally snapped, and then it was like a damn had broke because Blaine just kept on babbling.

"Kurt, I'm really, really sorry that you thought it was just a joke, but it wasn't. Wes did encourage me to finally man up and ask you out, but not as a joke, I would never do that to you, I care about you too much, you mean so much to me Kurt and I never want to hurt you in any way. When I sang to you it was because I wanted to, I wanted you to know how much you mean to me and how much you make me feel and I'm really sorry if that upset or embarrassed you, but you know I'm no good with words. So I just, I thought, I had to tell you that I think I'm falling for you and-"

Luckily for Blaine this was one of those horribly cliché moments where the one you love shuts you up with soft lips against your own. Blaine's pretty sure his brain stopped functioning as he turned to jelly beneath the soft caress of Kurt's lips, his hands lazily finding their way to his hips and tugging him closer until there was no room left between them. Kurt's finger digging into his curls and holding them together for as long as he could before their lungs screamed for oxygen and even then their noses and foreheads stay pressed together as they panted furiously trying to breath in the same air and never wanting to let go.

...

In the end Kurt and Blaine got their happily ever after.

Kurt apologized to Wes for his extreme reactions and assured Wes that it wasn't really his fault.

Wes learned an important lesson about how to be more sensitive to other's feelings. Or maybe just Kurt's because Wes still really loves teasing people and so far nothing else has gone wrong.

And Blaine, well Blaine got Kurt and found this cute little notebook full of hearts and K+B's and Kurt's+Blaine's and Kurt Hummel-Anderson's and Kurt Anderson-Hummel's and every other combination of their two names possible all written in his _boyfriend's_ elegant handwriting. And honestly, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
